Besos Sensuales
by strydering
Summary: Que tus besos son los que deseo, que tus besos son los que añoro: ¡Sólo tus besos!


¡Hi~!

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo one-shot de SharonxBreak (Síp, soy súper hiper mega fan de esta pareja, sólo miren, hasta me cree un foro de ellos, okey, omitan mis comentarios. xDDDD

Es un shot extraño, quizá haya mucho OOC de Break y Sharon D8 Y por ende no les guste. Es qué no sé ni por qué lo hice. En fin, disfruten de mis loqueras. 3

* * *

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ_

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ_

**_Besos Sensuales_**

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ_

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ_

_Quiero probar de ti, _  
_el sabor del fuego._  
_Quiero probar de ti,_  
_la adicción de los besos._

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ_

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ_

Sharon rió, encantada, el libro era muy entretenido. La travesura realizada por Martin, el protagonista de la obra, había hecho que los padres del pequeño quedaran cubiertos de harina mientras él se escapaba para ver a su amada Lilly. Ella era amante de esos relatos. Del amor pasional de los personajes, de las promesas imperecederas y de los besos finales que te hacían suspirar de emoción. ¡Simplemente, hermoso!

Se sonrojó cuando leyó que Lilly y Martin se besaban amorosamente, mientras el joven le acariciaba los cabellos. Ah, como deseaba ella probar uno de esos besos. Era uno de sus más grandes deseos y era de los que guardaba celosamente para sí misma. No sólo porque le daría vergüenza que alguien se enterará de su secreto, sino que no sabía cómo responder. Ella era una dama, las damas no soñaban con recibir besos de hombres. ¡Jamás! Eso era lo que más la ponía nerviosa. Además, ¿quién querría besarla a ella? Una mujer de veintitrés años con cuerpo de enana de trece.

Desanimada, cerró el libro y se acostó. Ningún hombre se fijaría en ella con esa apariencia, estaba segura. Jamás podría ser tan bella y sensual con la forma de una cría. ¿Quién la besaría? ¿Un chico de doce años? ¿De quince tal vez? ¡Pero ellos no le podrían dar un beso de esos que te hacen alzar el pie! Ni suspirar, ni nada. ¡Ella quería besos de verdad!  
Se sorprendió por el pensamiento y se regañó así misma. No podía creer la clase de cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Desear que la besaran, bah, puro cuento. Ella no necesitaba eso, estaba segura. Sacudiendo la cabeza, corrió el dosel de la cama y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el inmenso colchón.

Algo duro golpeó su cabeza.

— ¡Pero qué…! —Sharon exclamó, totalmente indignada mientras se incorporaba de golpe. A través de la oscuridad pudo identificar un objeto extraño en su cama. Se dirigió a uno de los mesones y prendió una vela. Luego volvió a la cama y cogió el rarísimo libro. —Placeres Nocturnos —leyó en voz alta. Lo abrió, curiosa, releyendo. Vaya, una trama de lo más anormal. ¡Pero era de amor y vampiros!

Sonriendo, la señorita Rainsworth siguió devorando aquellas páginas con loca pasión. Hasta que llego a esa escena. A ese momento. A ese acto.

Con la boca abierta, Sharon quedó impresionada.

— ¿Ojou-sama? —llamó Break, preocupado, mientras observaba como su señorita dejaba derramar el té sobre su vestido. ¿Qué coño pasaba? ¿Dónde demonios andaba Sharon? ¿En Estupilandia? —Señorita Sharon…

—Eh… —Sharon reaccionó, terminando de verter el té sobre su vestido. Para más gracia, la bebida ni siquiera estaba caliente, puesto que ella se había demorado tanto tiempo en beber que se había enfriado. Lo único, había empapado su precioso vestido de té de limón. — ¡Oh, qué mal! —exclamó. —Mejor me cambió de vestido, Break. Ya vuelvo.

Y salió disparada sin que él pudiera responder.

—Ojou-sama está extraña. —dijo Break para sí mismo mientras veía como Sharon desaparecía de su vista. — ¿Estará enamorada?

— ¡Enamorada, enamorada! —canturreó Emily, agitando sus brazos tejidos con efusividad. El sombrerero se limitó a beber un poco de su té mientras lo meditaba. ¿Sharon enamorada? ¿De quién?

—No, te equivocas, Emily. —aseguró. —La señorita es demasiado quisquillosa y tiene mala suerte con sus pretendientes. Es demasiado chica. —rió al recordar uno de los incidentes donde su pretendiente había, literalmente, huido de ella por considerar esa relación inmoral.

_— ¡¿Una cría? —había gritado su pretendiente. — ¡Están locos!_

Desde entonces, se había repetido una y otra vez el mismo problema. Y a Break le causaba demasiada gracia que no pudo contener una carcajada. Ah, sí, la pobre señorita Sharon no podía conseguir marido aún menos algún tonto mocoso. No es que dudará de su belleza, porque su señorita era muy hermosa… Bastante simpática, podía agregar. Con unos bonitos cabellos color arena y unos ojos rojizos que a veces parecían un tono extraño de fucsia. Y su diminuto cuerpo, era una cosita muy bonita. Con sus llenos pechos y sus bellas curvas… Uhm… Muy bonito.

_¡¿Eh? ¡Deja de pensar eso Break!_

Break literalmente se ahogó con su propio caramelo. Tosiendo, se aclaró la garganta repetidas veces. Estaba pensando cosas extrañas. Él nunca, jamás, podía ver a la señorita Sharon como una mujer… Ella era más como una hermana pequeña. A la que tenía que cuidar, proteger y querer.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Se levantó de golpe de la silla. Esta hora de té ya no era de su agrado. Mejor se iba a molestar a Reim, no le agradaba el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Así que silbando, se fue a buscar a su dichoso amigo.

— ¡Oh, Sharon! —exclamó, buscando con desesperación el dichoso libro. ¡Dios, lo había perdido, no faltaba más! Sharon lloriqueó, frustrada, sin poder localizarlo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que alguien lo hubiese descubierto y guardado en algún otro sitio… O lo que era peor: ¡Qué lo hubiese leído! Ella no tendría cara para volver a salir de su cuarto. Las damas no leían ese tipo de cosas, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella? ¿Su abuela? ¿Break?

En ese momento, hizo algo que nunca en su vida había hecho. Maldijo. Fuerte y claro. Una y otra vez hasta desahogar su frustración. Y aquello fue lo que llamo la atención de Break cuando iba pasando por el pasillo para ir a ver a Reim.

Él jamás había visto a la señorita Sharon maldecir. Nunca. Algo muy malo debía estar pasando, se dijo así mismo mientras irrumpía en la habitación. Oh, vaya. De verdad pasaba algo muy malo, puesto que la habitación de la señorita estaba patas para arriba. La cama desordenada, el armario abierto y con sus vestidos revueltos. Los zapatos por aquí, los libros por allá.

—Ojou-sama—llamó. — ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo? —le preguntó, burlón, riéndose entre dientes del enorme desorden que había. —Parece desesperada, creo que busca algo. ¿Quiere que le ayude?

— ¡No y ya vete, Break! —gritó, buscando desesperadamente el dichoso libro. — ¡Estoy buscando algo importante!

Break arqueó una ceja con la vista fijada en las caderas de Sharon. Se movía de aquí para allá graciosamente, parecía que estuviese bailando. Cosa que le causó mucha gracia y se tuvo que morder los labios para no soltarla y ofender a su señorita.

— ¿Pero qué cosa, Ojou-sama?

— ¡Un libro, Break! ¡Ahora marchate!

El joven rió. La pobre Sharon estaba buscando un libro. Ah, bueno, no estaría mal ayudarla y después iría a buscar a Reim. A pesar de que no era su problema, los pobres sirvientes de la casa Rainsworth iban a tener que ordenar este desorden y ayudarla haría la búsqueda más prolífera, evitando más caos.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Sharon suspiró, deteniéndose un momento para sacarse una gotita de sudor de la frente. Estaba muy agitada, tanto buscar la dejaba exhausta y ahora, sólo quería descansar un poco.

—Placeres nocturnos. —respondió con simpleza, echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. —Por favor, sí lo encuentras, entrégamelo inmediatamente.

Él asintió poniendo manos a la obra. Levantó escritorio, mesones, velas, papeles. Busco entre la ropa —pero no se atrevió a meterse de lleno en la ropa interior por respeto a su señorita—, cajones. En muchos sitios en dónde podrían guardar un libro. Rechinando los dientes, Break se dio cuenta que no estaba por ahí. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama.  
Alzó una de las sábanas, nada. La sobrecama, nada. Una almohada, nada. La otra almohada, algo duro cayó en la cama. Al parecer, Sharon no se dio cuenta porque siguió buscando.

Break cogió el libro y leyó con rapidez el título. Efectivamente, placeres nocturnos. Lo abrió y ojeó. Siguió pasando las páginas una por otra, el diálogo entre los protagonistas era algo… Subido de tono. Pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a Break, dejándolo con la boca abierta. No, para nada. Lo más extraordinario era la imagen de dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazándose. Estaban… Estaban… Teniendo sexo.

De repente, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Sharon. ¿Qué carajo hacía ella con un libro de estos? ¡No podía creer que ella leyera esas cosas! Lo embarga una enorme duda y se encontraba tan anonadado como si hubiese visto crecer unos cuernos a la cabeza de su señorita.

Realmente, eso era lo que la tenía tan… Distraída.

Estaba leyendo un libro de sexo.

_Sexo._

_¡Joder, sexo!_

—O-ojo-ojou-sama… —titubeó sin saber qué decir. Aún tenía la página abierta del libro en aquella escandalosa escena y para rematar, seguía estupefacto.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Sharon sin voltearse. —Estoy ocu…pa…da… —Las palabras de ella murieron cuando se volteó lentamente hacia Break y miró con fijeza lo que él tenía en las manos. Ahí, abierto de par en par en la escena que más le había sorprendido y fascinado, estaba el dichoso libro que tanto había buscado. Ahí, en las manos de su sirviente.

Y él lo había visto.

Ella simplemente enrojeció, el enorme rubor cubrió su nacarada piel desde su rostro hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. La noche anterior, también le había pasado lo mismo, pero no por la vergüenza, sino por la excitación que había causado la lectura. Ahora, simplemente, quería cavar un hoyo y esconderse en él.

—Creo que… —dijo Break, un poco consternado por el descubrimiento. —Este es el libro que buscaba.

_Bang~!_

Tres noches habían pasado de aquel lastimoso incidente. Y Sharon aún no podía superarlo.  
Seguía encerrada en su cuarto desde entonces y sólo salía a tomar té al medio día y sin la compañía de Break. No le había permitido más nunca volver a estar a su lado, ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. Ella simplemente, no podía verlo sin acordarse de aquella horrible experiencia. Se encontraba deprimida y avergonzada. Deprimida porque le habían traído una carta de su antiguo pretendiente, dónde éste le comunicaba que había decidido casarse con otra dama noble.

_Querida señorita Rainsworth,_

_Saludos cordiales, mi querida dama. La presente es para comunicarle que he decidido contraer matrimonio con otra dama. Discúlpeme, mi estimada. He descubierto que siento un gran cariño por esa mujer, que la amo. Y usted, como una mujer sensible, comprenderá ese sentimiento tan hermoso. Perdóneme, por favor. Jamás pretendí hacerle daño._

_Su amigo fiel,_  
_D.D._

Bien, esa había sido la cosa más triste. ¡Su pretendiente se había enamorado de otra! Y lo peor —aunque ella no se consideraba vanidosa—, ¡era mucho más bonita que su prometida! Realmente, eso había herido profundamente su feminidad. Y ahora, la vergüenza de haber sido pillada por Break leyendo una de sus fantasías más sensuales, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

No encontraba fuerzas. Se sentía humillada.

Sin poder evitarlo, lloriqueó por su mala suerte. ¡Sólo a ella podía pasarle eso!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Break se encontraba claramente indeciso. A pesar de que eran muy apagados, él podía escuchar los sollozos de Sharon. Se sentía mal. Jodidamente mal. La había herido. Si hubiese sabido que encontrar aquel estúpido libro iba a ponerla en ese estado, la habría dejado tirada a que buscase ella sola su cosa. Pero no, ahora estaban en esa incómoda situación.

_¿Qué demonios podría hacer?_

Suspiró, resignado. Y decidió que era hora de hablar. Él respetaba sus gustos y también estaba seguro de que era normal para una jovencita de la edad de la señorita conocer esos detalles de las relaciones con las demás personas, ¿no? Además, no es como si fuese algo del otro mundo. Todos los jóvenes sentían esa curiosidad por la sexualidad, él respetaría la de Sharon.

Dispuesto a disculparse, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. En la cuarto estaba oscuro y sólo una tenue luz venida de una vela, iluminaba la habitación. Su señorita se encontraba en camisón, desparramada en la cama mientras lloraba su desdicha.

—Es… tan… injusto. —sollozaba Sharon, lamentándose. ¡Ella sólo quería probar uno de esos besos apasionados! ¿Acaso era un pecado? —Yo sólo… —Y las palabras salieron inentendibles de sus labios por los lloriqueos.

A Break se le encogió el corazón. Él odiaba tratar con los niños que lloraban. Y más aún, sí esa era Sharon. Lo hacía sentir mal. Muy mal.

—Señorita… —la llamó, sentándose en un rincón de la cama cerca de ella. Al menos, intentaría hacer algo por subirle la moral. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

— ¡Lárgate, Break! —ella chilló. — ¡No te quiero ver!

Sharon sintió la mano de él, recorrerle con ternura el cabello. Ah, venía a consolarla y a hacer las paces. Ella adoraba sus reconfortantes caricias y eran tan escasas. Él sólo lo hacía por conveniencia, siempre lo hacía por ello. Aún así, para Sharon, aquello era el cielo. Pero ahora estaba tan desdichada y molesta que lo empujó de un manotón.

»¡No me toques! —le gritó, echándose a llorar sin lágrimas, parecía que se les habían agotado. —Quiero que me dejes sola, Break.

— ¿Qué sucede, señorita Sharon? —le preguntó con suavidad. Haciendo caso omiso de su pedido, alargó la mano y tocó con ternura la mejilla de ella, ahuecándola con la palma de su mano.

—Nada. —respondió, absorbiendo los residuos de las lágrimas. —No pasa nada.

Break rió, divertido.

—Pero si estás llorando. —le dijo. —Debe pasar algo. ¿O acaso Ojou-sama está en esos días?

Bien, aquel comentario no fue tan agradable para Sharon, quién enrojeció terriblemente por el hecho de que él se atreviera a mencionar una cosa tan delicada para una mujer. ¡Era tan típico de Break! Refunfuñando, se apartó de él.

—No, Break, no estoy en ninguno de esos días. Ahora, ten la amabilidad de marcharte.

—Pero señorita Sharon, aún no me ha dicho que sucede.

Y tampoco pensaba decírselo, se dijo así misma. Ruborizada, le dio la espalda a Break y se recostó en la cama, sí quería quedarse ahí, que lo hiciera. Mientras no la molestará, ella estaría bien. Cerró los ojos y acomodó la almohada, sintió un papel arrugarse y sabiendo que era, lo arrojó lejos de ella.

El sombrero atajó el papel arrugado, lo abrió y lo leyó. Frunció los labios, siempre le causaba gracia lo que sucedía con los pretendientes de Sharon, pero verla tan deprimida por esa estúpida cosa, de alguna manera, le molestaba. Arrugó la carta en su mano, suspiró.

— ¿Por esto está usted tan deprimida, Ojou-sama? —eso llamó la atención de la chica, quién se volteó a verlo y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la carta que Break tenía en sus manos. —No se preocupe por ello, hay muchos otros nobles con los que puede contraer matrimonio. Además, ¿para qué casarse? Usted está muy bien soltera, no hay necesidad de…

— ¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme como una solterona, Break! —gritó Sharon, estallando dentro. Ya no podía contenerse más. — ¡Estoy cansada de siempre ser pequeña! Ningún hombre me va a querer con este cuerpo de cría. Jamás recibiré mi primer beso, ni tendré hijos, ni nada. —lloriqueó. — ¡Nunca me casaré!

_¿…?_

Break quedó más estupefacto que cuando encontró el libro erótico. Bien, estos eran los momentos que él diría que la señorita estaba en sus días. Ella no solía tener esa clase de explosiones emocionales. Solamente cuando él se metía en un problema, dejándola de lado y saliendo gravemente herido la había visto histérica. Aún así, no podía comprender esta extraña confesión. ¿Ella quería casarse, tener hijos, recibir un beso? ¿Tener intimidad con un hombre?

—Yo sólo quería… —siguió lloriqueando Sharon. —Recibir un beso los de los libros. —señaló hacia el libro que estaba en el mesón. —Pero parezco una nena y a nadie le gustan las nenas.

Bueno, en eso ella se equivocaba. Habían muchos pervertidos de mierda que les encantaban cogerse a las crías. Él lo sabía. Aún así, no iba a hacerle a ella ese comentario. Simplemente se dedicó a mirarla, completamente confundido y pensando en qué hacer.

—Ojou-sama… —susurró, compungido. Dios, como odiaba estás situaciones. —Por favor, Ojou-sama, no esté tan deprimida.

Se acercó a ella y la acunó entre sus brazos. No se le ocurría hacer más nada. Él no sabía cómo consolar a los niños, tenía problemas con ellos y le dolía la cabeza con sólo cruzarse con dichos momentos. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña junto a él no era un niño común, era la señorita Sharon y a pesar de su apariencia, era toda una mujer. Sí, una que añoraba los placeres de la carne.

_¿En qué rollo te has metido, Break?_

Sharon alzó la cabeza y miró a través de las lágrimas a Break. Él siempre hacía un comentario gracioso, pero esta vez, estaba muy callado. Simplemente se dedicaba a acariciarle los cabellos mientras… Pensaba. Sólo pensaba, nada más.

—Break… —ella lo llamó, levantando las manos para sujetarle el rostro. El sombrerero la observó, una mirada abrasadora, que la dejó inmóvil. Totalmente quieta y conteniendo la respiración. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos fluían con naturalidad. Se encontraba un poco confusa, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Realmente, no sabía que sucedía. —Break…

En un parpadeo, sus labios fueron atrapados en los de Break. Su boca se posicionó de la suya con increíble fogosidad. Se movían en un ritmo incandescente, sus respiraciones entremezcladas, sus pechos tocándose descaradamente. Todo el cuerpo de Sharon pareció volver a la vida con esa increíble sensación. Tenerlo tan cerca era extraño pero para nada desagradable y hacía que un fuego le recorriera las venas, como si estuviese incendiándose. Ella no podía pensar en algo más delicioso que esto.

_Pero realmente no sabía que había más cosas deliciosas que esas._

Y lo comprobó cuando la lengua de Break irrumpió en su boca. La sensación se incrementó por mil. Tener aquel húmedo y escurridizo órgano recorriendo su cavidad, sus dientes, jugueteando con su propia lengua, acariciando sus labios, era excitante, ardiente, lleno de pecado. Sumamente exquisito. Sharon se aferró a él, entregándole el control de su cuerpo, su boca, todo ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo corresponderle, a pesar de recordar aquel libro escandaloso, sólo le ofreció su boca. Pero a él no le pareció suficiente y empezó a estimular su lengua, entrelazando la suya con la de ella, una y otra vez, en un ritmo sensual, candente, lleno de la pasión que había ansiado conocer.

Aferrada a Break, se desanimo cuando él rompió el beso.

—Señorita… —musitó, sofocado, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Se sorprendió cuando Sharon hizo un intento de besarlo. Él sólo había hecho aquello para… para… ¿Para qué? Frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella. —No.

—Break…

—No, ya basta. —dijo, repentinamente serio. A Sharon le dolió su negativa, después del increíble beso que habían compartido. ¡Ella esperaba muchos más! Así era como había deseado recibir su primer contacto sexual con un hombre y ahora, él se lo negaba.

—No pue…

—Si puedo, Ojou-sama. —le respondió, su mirada ablandándose. —Es mejor que vaya a dormir, yo iré a ver a Reim-san.

—Pero… —protestó.

—Por favor, Sharon. —Ella no pudo más que sorprenderse al oír su nombre, así, seco sin "señorita" viniendo de Break. Pero él sólo le sonrió cuando vio su cara y le dio un casto beso en la frente. —Es hora de dormir.

Sharon asintió, pero antes de que él se fuera, lo sujetó de una de sus mangas y tiró de ella hasta girarlo hacía sí. Al tenerlo cerca, pegó sus labios a los de Break y volvió a sentir aquel fuego abrasador que le había recorrido anteriormente.

Esos, esos eran los besos que ella quería.

_Los de Break._

_

* * *

_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

¡Hey~! This is the end.

_Do you wanna leave me a review?_


End file.
